


Wishes

by hellaradholly



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, I'm Sorry, KuroTsuki Week 2016, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, very late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaradholly/pseuds/hellaradholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei should really know better than to read old Latin tomes that are given to him by superstitious old people. For prompt three of KuroTsuki Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

It was official that Kei hated his life and cultural anthropology could eat his ass. Fuck his Latin studies class, fuck human anatomy, just fuck humans and their cultures altogether. He loved his major and studying cultures and society but his Latin teacher made him want to rip his hair out and denounce being part of society all together. He knew it was important to have a firm grasp of Latin for his major but it was still awful. 

The only good thing about the class was they had the choice to choose what text they would be translating so Kei took it upon himself to find some old as hell book at an antique store that happened to be in Latin and translate that. He just hoped it was legit and not some bullshit made to look like the necronomicon. 

When he had purchased the book the owner had shoved some weird talisman at him that apparently went with the book. Kei personally could care less since the book was cheap and he wasn’t being charged extra for the talisman so it didn’t matter. It looked nice enough and a lot care must have been but into the panther carved out obsidian hanging from the chain. It even had muscle definition carved into its surface with two red gems for eyes. 

Setting the talisman aside, Kei focused on the text before him as he tried to translate it properly. It was an old text and slightly faded in areas so he could receive extra credit for restoring it as well. Not that he needed extra credit, but it was nice. The text was awful though. He kept trying to make out the possible phrases by sounding them out but so far it seemed to be mostly archaic religious babble.

“What the hell?” Kei mumbled to himself as he tried to read the passage aloud. The intonation was tricky but he was starting to get it down bit by bit. 

He had just gotten down the passage when his light started flickering and the temperature took a dive. “Ohoho? Got summoned by a cutie?”

That was definitely not his roommate. What the fuck. 

“Someone’s not happy,” And now they were turning his chair until he found himself face to face with a crooked grin. “You’re the one who brought me here blondie.”

“Get out of my home! Who the fuck are you?!” Kei yelled as he quickly backed away from the new figure. 

“Weren’t expecting me then? Kinda weird since you summoned me but accidents happening.” 

“I don’t know what kind of cosplay freak you are but please leave my home immediately.” Kei said, standing up and shutting the text immediately. 

“I’m sure we can work out some sort of compromise.” Now the voice was right in his ear as a  _ very _ firm chest pressed against his back. “I can’t leave without a deal but we can make a different sort of deal, yeah?” 

Kei most definitely did not squeak or make any other undignified noises as a dark blush spread across his face. “I don’t think so. Now stop touching me.”

“Grumpy much. But no can do. You’re stuck with me. Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way.” 

“Well I don’t know what kind of freak you are, Kuroo, but please leave immediately.” 

“You don’t seem to understand the situation you’re in.” Kuroo said, reaching behind Kei and picking up the panther talisman on the desk, “This is my mark and you summoned me with that book behind you.”

“No fucking way are you actually some sort of hellspawn.” Kei replied, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo. 

“Better believe it. And I’m not going anywhere.” Kuroo said as he took Kei’s wrist causing a burning sensation. 

“What the hell?!” Kei snatched his arm away from the grasp as he watched black patterns etch themselves into his skin, accompanied by the sharp burning sensation. 

“Now you’re mine.” Kuroo grinned as he traced a finger along the vine patterns, “No one else can lay claim to you because we haven’t met an agreement so I guess you could consider me your guardian.” 

“You’re insane.” Kei spat as he rubbed at the mark. It felt like there were thorns buried in his skin and it was irritating when he didn’t touch it but any contact caused pain. “What the fuck is this?” 

“Well that’s the fun part of the claim, Tsukki. With everyday that passes the mark will spread and well, if we don’t reach an agreement it’ll just spread until it consumes your soul.” Kuroo grinned, taking Kei’s face in his hands, “And I certainly wouldn’t mind having yours. The process is quite painful though.” 

This had to be some weird dream. There was no way Kei was actually faced with this situation while his vision started to go black and laughter rang in his ears. 

When he woke up, Kei found himself in his bed with his glasses off and his desk lamp still on. It was safe to assume that his sleep deprived mind just dreamt up the whole thing. At least it was until arms wrapped around his waist. “Well look who’s up. How was your little nap?” 

“Let go of me you creep!” Kei immediately tried to get out of the grip but Kuroo was stronger than him so it wasn’t working. 

“So fiesty. Just relax. Besides, we need to talk about what kind of deal we’re going to make.” Kuroo insisted while his tail flicked back and forth, “I wouldn’t mind just getting your body though. You’re super cute.” 

“What?! No way!” 

“Aw, c’mon. I’ll treat you nicely. One night with me and I’ll grant whatever wish you like.” Kuroo said as his hands traced up Kei’s sides. 

“Don’t you want my soul or something?” 

“Usually yes, but I’m willing to make adjustments in this case. Just one night and I can fulfill your heart’s desire, blondie.” Kuroo pulled him closer, grazing his teeth over Kei’s ear. 

“How long do I have before this stupid mark of yours kills me?”

“A week and a half, give or take. It depends on how horrible of a person you are but I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to make a decision.” 

“I don’t think I can really be considered a good person.” Kei knew he was abrasive at best and at worst he was an asshole to his friends and family who must deserve rewards for putting up with him.

“Oh Kei,” Kuroo said with a mocking sweetness as he held Kei’s chin, “you’re good enough to eat.” 

There was something dangerous in Kuroo’s eyes but he was also really fucking hot so that made it difficult for Kei to process exactly what was making his skin feel electric. “Just give me time. I’m not going to make a decision immediately.” 

“Of course. It’s not everyday a demon offers you whatever you want in exchange for sex.” 

“So will you please go away?” 

“I’ll still be keeping an eye on you of course but you won’t see me if that’s what you want.” Kuroo said, his figure fading until Kei was alone. 

The entire situation was just fucking peachy and the stupid mark Kuroo left on his arm was throbbing as a constant reminder. It felt as if its tendrils were burning beneath his skin as they carved themselves further along his body. 

Kuroo was also ridiculously attractive, for better or for worse. The offer was definitely an appealing one for Kei seeing as he got sex and whatever he wanted, but there had to be some sort of catch he wasn’t aware of. Kei wanted to be able to carefully consider the situation but that seemed unlikely given the time constraint.

He could always agree to Kuroo’s end of the deal and worry about what he wanted later too so he did just that when he told Kuroo he was ready to go along with their deal on a night when he was alone in the apartment. 

“So you couldn’t resist me?” Kuroo teased, hovering above the ground as if he were laying down on some invisible bed. It was getting on Kei’s nerves. 

“This mark is painful and I’d like it gone as soon as possible.” Kei said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Kuroo’s ego was big enough without any help. 

“And what do you want in return?” 

“I haven’t decided yet. I figured I’d just wait until I could think about it carefully.” Kei answered.

“So boring. At least we’ll have fun. And I have your express consent?” 

Kei couldn’t help but snort, “You’re a demon that gave me a tattoo without my permission but now you’re asking for my consent?” 

“I’m not that awful. The tattoo was just a business requirement but this is your choice so yes, I want your consent.” 

“Oh, uh yes. You have my consent.” Kei clarified.

“Thank you. And you can summon me whenever you want until you figure out what you’d like in exchange.” Kuroo said, taking Kei’s hand and bringing his lips to the blond’s knuckles. 

“And it’s anything I want? No catches or tricks?” 

“Nope. You have my word.” Kuroo assured, pressing his lips to Kei’s own.

Kei felt his shoulders become tense before he allowed them to relax as he accepted the kiss. It wasn’t like he was a shy virgin. He could handle this without freaking out like it was his first time. 

Kuroo was an amazing kisser and Kei could feel his skin burning in a pleasant way where his hands were brushing against the bare skin as the edge of his shirt. The kisses became more insistent as they removed clothing slowly and hands dragged along skin. Kuroo was unfairly fit; just his back muscles were in a league of their own and Kei was happy to let his nails dig in as Kuroo’s teeth scraped his neck. 

When both of them were bare Kuroo removed Kei’s glasses carefully, “Wouldn’t want those to get messed up after all.” 

“Wow, you look almost normal without my glasses.” Kei commented at Kuroo’s blurry silhouette.

“That’s harsh.” 

It felt like Kuroo’s hands and mouth were everywhere, constantly distracting him as lips recaptured his mouth with nipping teeth. Kei could feel the muscles shifting beneath Kuroo’s skin as he dragged his palms against the biceps holding him in place. 

A gasp was wrenched from Kei’s mouth as he felt slick fingers press until they were working him open, causing soft sighs and moans to slip from Kei’s mouth as Kuroo brushed his lips against the shell of his ear. Soft reassurances and praises were being murmured but the blond tried to focus on the different feelings coursing through his body. 

When Kuroo finally pushed in he was surprisingly gentle, cradling Kei against his chest as they moved for the sake of their pleasure. It was the most cherished he had ever felt during sex and if he could laugh at the irony he would have. He could feel something molten rising to his skin as his muscles shook from exertion and the rush of hormones until it overtook him. 

Kei saw Kuroo grinning next to him when he recovered from his orgasm, reflexive tears in his eyes further blurring his vision. “Feeling alright, blondie?” 

“Peachy,” Kei yawned out, “Little sore but that’s to be expected.” 

“Well you help up your end of our deal,” Kuroo said, pressing a kiss to the mark on the inside of Kei’s wrist and watching it fade away, “If you figure out what you want or just want to see me then say my name while holding the talisman.”

“I guess I’ll see you again Kuroo.”

“I certainly hope so, blondie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late I'm sorry.


End file.
